reverse
by Kaileigh
Summary: Een bedrijf die een illegaal plan wil laten uitvoeren, maar voordat ze dat plan kunnen uitvoeren moeten eerst wat mensen worden vermoord. Shindou(17) en zijn partner Kariya(17) zijn twee medewerkers van dat bedrijf. Zij plegen een moord op een vrouw, maar worden ontdekt door Kirino(17). Zonder dat het bedrijf ergens van weet, hoort Shindou bij de groep reverse, de FBI voor tieners.
1. prologue

Langzaam liep hij door het bos, het bood hem rust en vrede. Hij kwam hier vaak, en keek hoe het bos door de seizoenen van tijd tot tijd veranderde. Als je hem had gevraagd waaraan hij dacht bij het woord bos, dan dacht hij aan de schoonheid die het in zich had. Maar wat hij niet wist was dat dit allemaal zou veranderen...


	2. Chapter 1

**hey dit is mijn eerste fanfic in het Nederlands, dus ja... even voor alle duidelijkheid: inazuma eleven is niet van mij, misschien later wel maar nu dus nog niet... btw dit is yaoi boy x boy. dus als je dat niet leuk vindt lees het dan gewoon niet.. please enjoy... ^.^**

Rennen en niet omkijken... Meer hoefde hij niet te doen, op ademhalen na dan. Wat hij zojuist had gezien in het bos, spookte door zijn hoofd. Kirino was zo geschrokken dat hij niet meer wist of het wel echt was. Dan ontwijkt hij snel een boom, waardoor hij de afgebroken tak op de grond niet zag liggen. hij valt met een kreet van pijn op de grond die vol ligt met bladeren en hier en daar wat mos. Hij probeert op te staan maar valt door de pijn in zijn linker voet weer op de grond. "de jongen moet ergens hier in de buurt zijn, ik zag haar deze richting in rennen." Hoort hij een mannen stem zeggen. Snel probeert hij achter een paar bosjes zich schuil te houden. hij houdt zijn adem in als een paar schoenen vlak langs haar gezicht voorbij lopen. kirino kijkt naar boven om de drager van de schoenen te zien, hij herkent de jongen meteen. Pas totdat ze bijna stikt en de jongen uit zicht is, haalt hij opgelucht adem, hij heeft hem niet gezien. Dan schrikt hij; zijn portemonnee ligt op de plek, waar hij was gevallen. hij wil hem net pakken, maar stopt als hij ziet dat de jongen terug loopt. "Nou hier is hij niet hoor Kariya..." Zegt de jongen. "Nou zoek dan beter Shindou." Hoort ze de andere man, genaamd Kariya, terug schreeuwen.

"Jaja..." Mompelt Shindou binnensmonds. Hij had wel meer te doen dan dit nieuwsgierige jongentje op te zoeken. Deze moord had snel en gemakkelijk moeten gaan, maar door dit akkefietje zijn ze nu al te veel tijd verloren hierdoor zouden ze niet op tijd komen bij de baas . Pas dan valt zijn oog op de portemonnee die voor hem ligt. Hij pakt hem op en kijkt wat er in zit. Er zit een briefje van twintig in en wat los geld dan valt hem pas het foto vakje op. Hij haalt de foto uit het vakje en bekijkt hem eens goed, gelijk herkent hij de jongen. Zijn roze haar valt krullend om zijn gezicht. Hij staat lachend met twee vrienden bij de bar. Achter de foto zit nog een identiteitskaart. Kirino Ranmaru, 17 jaar, Milan St. 12 Japan, +1 06 83 05 48 93 staat erop. "Nog iets gevonden?" Vraagt Kariya als hij zich een weg baant naar Shindou toe. Shindou stopt snel de foto en de identiteitskaart in zijn broekzak en antwoord;" Ja een portemonnee, maar ik weet niet of het van de jongen is. "Nee shit!" Roept Kariya kwaad. "Geef hem eens aan mij misschien zit er wel een foto in. Hij gooit de portemonnee naar Kariya, die hem behendig vangt. Nadat hij de portemonnee heeft doorzocht, zegt hij: "Ik ga alvast met de auto naar de baas, wil jij nog even rondkijken voordat je daar met de andere auto ook naartoe komt, dus ik zie je zo over een kwartiertje?" Aan de manier waarop hij het zegt kan Shindou horen dat het geen vraag is maar een opdracht. "Ja dat is goed." Antwoordt hij, ook al heeft het geen zin aangezien Kariya al te ver weg is om het nog te horen. Hij kijkt op zijn horloge, hij moet er zijn om vijf over half twaalf. Dan hoort hij een tak kraken achter zich, als hij zich omdraait staren een paar blauwe ogen hem aan.


	3. Chapter 2

Hij ziet dat hij hem aan te kijken zit en probeert nog verder de bosjes in te kruipen. Shindou kijkt of Kariya al weg is voordat hij dichter naar hem toe stapt. "Ik zal je geen pijn doen Ranmaru..." De manier waarop hij zijn naam zegt, overtuigt hem om terug te praten. "Ja tuurlijk, en die vrouw van daarnet dan?" Hij staat versteld van zijn eigen stem die zo moedig klinkt terwijl hij vanbinnen helemaal stijf staat van angst. hij ziet dat hij zijn pistool pakt, en begint daarom hysterisch verder die bosjes in te duiken, op zoek naar een uitgangspunt. Dan hoort hij iets voor zich vallen, het rinkelt net zoals munten, maar als kirino ziet wat het is schrikt hij. De kogels van het pistool met de hulzen er nog om heen, als hij opkijkt ziet hij dat de jongen zijn hand naar hem heeft uitgestoken. Zonder zijn hand vast te pakken staat hij op, maar omdat hij nog verlamt is van angst vergeet hij zijn enkel en valt meteen weer met een pijnlijke kreun neer. Voordat Kirino de grond heeft aangeraakt schieten twee sterke handen hem te hulp. Hij tilt hem op en zet hem op de dichtstbijzijnde rots neer. Als hij zit, trekt hij zich snel uit zijn grip. Dit kan niet, hij zit met mij te spelen zodat ik straks met hem meega, denkt Kirino. hij voelt de tranen opwellen in haar ogen, als hij denkt dat ze haar familie en vrienden nooit meer zal zien. Nooit meer zal kunnen aanraken.

Dan kijkt kirino op naar zijn gezicht, hij lijkt van haar leeftijd te zijn. Zijn bruine haar zit over zijn bruine ogen, en zijn huid is lichtbruin getint. Als ze op een ander manier elkaar hadden ontmoet, had hij hem vriendelijk, en een goed voorbeeld gevonden, maar daar denkt hij nu niet aan. Shindou heft zijn handen op als teken dat hij hem niks aan zal doen. Daarna kijkt hij op zijn horloge, hij heeft nog 10 minuten voordat hij naar de baas moet gaan. Kirino zit hem aan te kijken met tranen in zijn ogen, tranen van angst. "Waar doet het pijn, Ranmaru?" Zegt hij, in de hoop dat hij hem iets meer begint te vertrouwen. "Mijn linker enkel." Is zijn antwoord, zijn stem beeft nog van angst. Hij kijkt naar zijn enkel, en begint zijn linker gymp uit te trekken. "Ik ben Shindou, en wat je net zag, vind ik ook niet goed en ik heb er niks mee te maken. Maar ik heb nu geen tijd meer om dit helemaal uit te leggen." "Hoe bedoel je, je hebt er niks mee te maken, jij hebt er alles mee te ma.." Voordat kirino verder kan gaan met boos tegen hem aan te schreeuwen, haalt hij zijn gymp van zijn voet. Met kleine pijnlijke kreetjes maakt hij hem duidelijk waar het pijn doet. Nog zeven minuten voordat Shindou naar de baas terug moet gaan. "Zoals ik al zei ik heb er nu geen tijd meer voor, maar ik wil je helpen." Zegt hij terwijl hij zijn portemonnee tevoorschijn haalt. "Dus nu ga je me betalen, om te vergeten wat ik heb gezien. Dat gaat dus mooi niet gebeuren." Reageert kirino met een minachtig toontje in zijn stem. "Nee ik geef je geld om straks een taxi te nemen naar een appartement in Boston. De sleutel ligt onder de mat." Zegt Shindou terwijl hij een briefje met het adres en geld overhandigt aan kirino.

"En wie zegt dat ik dat ga doen?!" Zegt hij._ Ik bedoel die gast heeft net een vrouw vermoord en nu wil hij dat ik naar zijn appartement ga, welke gek is hij?!_ Denkt kirino kwaad, eigenlijk wilde hij het wel tegen hem uitschreeuwen, maar geduldig houdt hij zich in. "Ik weet dat het raar klinkt maar je moet het doen, anders kan ik kariya altijd nog zeggen dat ik weet wie jij bent." Zegt Shindou uitdagend en laat de identiteitskaart zien, waarop Ranmaru de kaart uit zijn handen probeert te grijpen. Maar voordat hij de kaart te pakken krijgt, stopt Shindou hem al weg. "Waar is de foto?" Vraagt kirino, als hij door krijgt dat ze haar kaart niet terug mag. "Ik heb geen foto gezien..." Liegt Shindou snel."...Maar nu moet jij je mobiel aan mij geven." "Hoezo vertrouw je me niet, jij bent degene die een moord pleegt." Roept kirino kwaad uit, maar hij geeft zijn mobieltje toch. "Tuurlijk wel." Zegt Shindou voordat hij zich omdraait en naar zijn auto loopt. Ranmaru komt hinkelend achter hem aan. "Ik zie je daar wel." Zegt hij terwijl hij instapt. "Wacht!" Roept Ranmaru nog, maar het is al te laat want Shindou rijdt al weg. "Hoe ga ik hier ooit wegkomen." Zegt hij tegen zichzelf. hij probeert verder te hinkelen en is blij als hij, even later, een telefoonhokje die langs de weg staat tegenkomt.


End file.
